The Adventures of Dragonose and friends
by Dragonose
Summary: join Dragonose along with Ymke and Xenysis on their pokemon adventure. :p
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1-Pokemon I choose you!**

It was a beautiful sunny day in pallet town. The weather was warm, the birds are chirping, and everyone was awake…well, almost everyone there was Dragonose son of lance the former Kanto League champion still in his pajamas and snoring away. He awoke from the sharp pain of a Beak being driven into his face. "OW!' He said "what was that for Pidgey!" "Pidge" it replied. Dragonose sleepily gazed at the clock, soon after he gasped and ran outside to the lab as quickly as possible. "Today my friends and I are going to get our first Pokémon!" He could barely hold back his excitement. Me and my two friends Xenysis, and Ymke were the first to arrive. Both of them had already picked there Pokémon. "Hi Dragonose" they said in unison "don't worry we didn't pick the one you wanted." They said with a bit of a laugh. "Good" I said "Then that means my first Pokémon will be…SQUIRTLE!" I said as I send him out for the first time. "Squirtle!" it said "Squirtle, me and you are going to become great friends I just know it" I said smileing. "So who did you guys get?" I said "I got Charmander" Ymke replied. "And I got Bulbasaur said Xenysis. "Cool so everyone happy?" I said. "Yup!" they replied. Good so let's begin our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2-Mystery trainer!**

The group was happily trotting down the trail Dragonose more excited than the rest. When we ran into a grassy patch filled with different Pokémon we all got very excited. I flipped open my Pokedex and it said "pidgey the flying type pokemon, pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. "Cool a Pidgey!" me and Xenysis replied. Ymke sighed following up with "Where are all the fire type Pokémon at?!""WE DON'T KNOW!" Me and Xenysis said frustratingly. "All I know is that I am going to catch one of those Pidgeys." I said. "Me too." said Xenysis. "Me three." said ymke. We looked at her puzzled "I thought you only like fire Pokémon." I said. "I PREFER fire type Pokémon" she said back. "Ok, well I am Going for it!" said Dragonose. "SQUIRTLE COME ON OUT!" I said throwing the pokeball in the air. Shortly after I threw it a blue turtle like Pokémon came out in a beam of white light. "Alright Squirtle use tackle!" I said. Squirtle them threw his body at the pidgey, after the pidgey was sent backwards from the impact it used Gust. This sent my Squirtle in the air. "WATER GUN, QUICK!" I said to my Pokémon. It sprayed the wild Pidgey sending him flying backwards yet again. "go pokeball" I said throwing the red and white ball. It beamed the pidgey into the pokeball with what appeared to be a red laser. After a few shakes the pidgey was caught. This was my first step into completing the pokedex.

We continued to the next town (viridian city) ,stocked up on potions and pokeballs as well as a few antidotes and other status healers and moved on to the gym, which for some reason was closed. "oh well we will have to beat this one later." Said Ymke. "yup" I replied. In the forest we saw many bug type pokemon. Xenysis caught a caterpie and to our surprise had already evolved into a Pokémon called metapod. Along the way we found a patch crawling with Pikachu, we all eventually caught one after xenysis tried to catch a trainers Pikachu "HEY!" replied the mystery trainer. "THAT'S MY PIKACHU!""I am sorry I did not know." said Xenysis. "oh, well than I guess its ok then" "My name is Raven" Raven said "I am Dragonose, and these are my friends Xenysis, and Ymke" "hi" Ymke said "nice to meet ya" said xenysis. "Hey do you wanna join us on our adventure?!" I said. "Sure, I'd be glad to." She replied.

After the group made it out of the forest they have reached Pewter City. Xenysis and Dragonose smelled burgers so hastily ran to the source of the smell while leaving Ymke and Raven to talk. "Sooo" Ymke began "is Pikachu you're only Pokémon?" she said. "yup" Raven began "it was my mom and dad's pet but since they got a Persian they said I could have him for my adventure." "Cool" said Ymke. "What Pokémon do you have?" Said Raven "well I have three." Said Ymke with a bragging tone in her voice. "cool what ones?" Raven said "Charmander, Pidgey and Pikachu." Replied ymke "nice" said Raven. By the time they caught up with Xenysis and Dragonose they were already about to face the gym leader. The two girls sat on the side to watch the battle between Brock and Dragonose. Dragonose quickly defeated the Ground type gym leader with the help of squirtle after he received the boulder badge he then went to meet up with the Girls. "So." "How did I do?" asked Dragonose. "Just fine" said Ymke. Xenysis also completed the gym with no problem thanks to his Bulbasaur. It was down to Ymke and Raven which both have a disadvantage because of their Pokémon's types but eventually were able to push through and beat the gym leader.

When everyone was done getting their boulder badge they healed up at the Pokémon center, ate dinner and then went to sleep. They all slowly closed their eyes smiling as they did it just thinking of the adventure they would have tomorrow.


End file.
